A typical printing system includes an image forming apparatus and a management server that manages a remaining quota representing a remaining number of print sheets allocated to a group to which a user belongs. In the typical printing system, the management server determines a temporary allowance, which represents a number of sheets for which the user is temporarily allowed to perform printing, out of the remaining quota of the group to which the user who has logged in to the image forming apparatus belongs. The image forming apparatus executes the printing when the temporary allowance exists.
In the typical printing system, when the image forming apparatus executes printing a number of sheets exceeding the temporary allowance, the image forming apparatus requests the management server to add another temporary allowance.
The image forming apparatus requests the management server to add another temporary allowance after starting the printing, and hence there is a problem in that the printing is finished against the user's will when the added temporary allowance is insufficient because, for example, the remaining quota of the group to which the user who has logged in to the image forming apparatus belongs is small.